2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Edereron Faroth
Erinle Hepamon Grelop Edereon Phet Faroth, was the full name of a Spectre Agent during 2160 CE. Edereon Faroth was aged 22 when he was admitted into the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance forces of the Council. Prior to his admittance, he served proudly as the Commander of Citadel Security Services. He was born on Erinle, where he grew up as a farmers son. History Childhood Faroth was born and raised on Erinle, the second planet located in the Hourglass Nebula, Osun System. Erinle was one of the first Salarian colonies to be founded when his people began to venture out into the Galaxy. Faroth learnt all about these details of history in school. He mastered first grade History in a very short time. Faroth was also born into a Clan. Many Salarian Clans existed all over the Galaxy. These clans consisted of several circles, which included parents, siblings, cousins, second cousins and even fourth or fifth removed family members. Faroth's clan, known as Phet, was well known as a primarily farming based family on Erinle. The soil there was fresh, but many pests lived in the area. This made inventing new agricultural techniques to fight off pests a large hobby among the Phet. Family gatherings around the large dining room in Faroth's Uncle, Peralantos, were generally scientific conventions of who figured out the best way to get rid of the pests. Faroth had many cousins that he enjoyed hanging around with. They would always hang around the edges of the fields until the adults were too busy to see them tinkering away with the farming monitors. At one period, Faroth's younger cousin, Tuli, decided it would be funny to trigger a chain reaction in the farm monitors to show a fire. The local fire engine even drove out to see the commotion. Teen Years As Faroth grew into a young man, his parents constantly pressed the point that he should take over the farm once his Father passed away. Faroth always said that he didn't want to, it wasn't his calling and that one of his many other Brothers could just as easily take over for him. Faroth knew at the time that he dreamed of going into Space. He would stare at the stars day and night, wondering where all of the passing ships were going. Erinle was a port for ships passing through the Terminus Systems. Faroth took advantage of that, venturing to the docking zones and eaves dropping on stories of space travel. He had a dream, which was to some day get off the green planet he lived on and venture out into the inhospitable void of space. Faroth never fully understood why he seemed to have a backwards way of thinking. To leave a calm and peaceful life for one that was surely to be filled with drama. As Faroth continued to age, he finally got to the point in time where he had to chose his higher education. He had completed High School at an age of sixteen, normal for a Salarian on Erinle. He didn't want to study agriculture, so he began to go through every amount of information he could find on what he could do. He came across one degree. It was a degree in Criminology. He studied what it meant and what doing it would give him in the future. Faroth liked the idea of law enforcement, detectives, police. He began to read about C-Sec and their duties on the Citadel. Faroth jumped at the idea of what it would be like to patrol a massive space station, simply bursting with alien species. The stories and adventures they would have. To see Turian ships up close. Even to meet a Krogan, which he had been taught by his Father was more of a beast, then a person. His parents were straight lined Salarians. However, they knew that even they couldn't hold Faroth back from doing his calling. Especially when that calling was to deal with bad people in the Galaxy. His Father gave him his blessing and Faroth left his small district of Hist, headed to Hadurag's University of Arts. It took Faroth two years to complete the degree of Criminology. Normally it would have taken him a single year, but he went the extra mile to study the advanced courses that were offered within the degree. He learnt how a criminals mind works. The signs of a psychotic and the signs of someone who was professional. He learnt about law, trials and prosecution. He took it all in and came out on the other end, as a scrawny Salarian with a piece of paper to say that he was intelligent enough to solve crime. He knew it wouldn't mean much in the world of law enforcement. He knew that he would have to fight long and hard to get any kind of position that he wanted. He signed on as a Detective working for the Grelop Police Department and went through a year of Police Academy to get himself able bodied. By the age of 19, he was solving his first few cases. Adulthood Faroth first big case in the GPD was the murder of wife living on the outskirts of Grelop. The specific district was known for a high crime rate due to the large amount of seclusion it had from the rest of the city. The wife had been shot once and stabbed fifteen times. Faroth never forgot the name or the face of the first woman he had ever seen dead that day. Chalia. Faroth worked with his partner on the investigation, Porul. Porul had been born inner-city and to Faroth's assumptions, had been given his position because of a family member already existing in the force. He didn't lean much onto Porul for help. The investigation lead into many lines of inquiry, specifically targeting the husband as the first suspect. His name was cleared when his mother and several eye witness accounts placed him twenty miles from the scene. Chalia disliked going to her husbands family events, so she sat them out. This lead Faroth to question the surrounding neighbors, however with landscape being scarcely populated, that also brought up little to none. The investigation was left on-going for almost six months as Faroth conducted other investigations and solved several cases. The murder of Chalia got a catch when one of her sisters came in to answer several questions. According to Chalia's sisters accounts, she was called at approximately midnight. At the time, Chalia was panting and barley said a few words over the comm before it cut off. The only thing the sister managed to hear was "great danger". Faroth returned to the crime scene after speaking with the Sister. It had been cut off from any amount of traffic so that it wasn't disturbed at all. He looked out into the field behind Chalia's house and began to walk out there. He eventually came to a tree-line where he saw crumpled bushes and snapped twigs all over the ground. It wasn't in the sense that it was where someone had walked, but rather as if someone had intentionally snapped every stick. Faroth entered the small wood and found himself searching frantically through the thick brush. He pulled out his pistol at the first noise of nature and flicked a light on. As night fell over the forest it only got worse, but Faroth was determined the Forest had something to do with it all. After several hours, sure enough, Faroth came across a small modular building, deep within the woods. Faroth entered the modular building that day. He came across an insane Salarian who looked not too old. Faroth put two rounds directly into his forehead as he charged him with a pipe. The pipe managed to hit Faroth and leave him with a scar underneath his lip. When he called in for back up, only a single person arrived. He was wearing unmarked armor. He told Faroth that from here on out, everything that he had seen or just done was classified. The investigation would close and be left unsolved for the rest of the GPD's functioning. He told Faroth the penalty of breaking this, was death. "Treason." said the Salarian. Resignation Faroth shortly after resigned from his position at the GPD. He told his parents that he was going to go find something more active in a better place. He bargained with a freight driver to take him to the nearest station where he could catch a proper transport and left Erinle behind him. Citadel Security Services Faroth rose through the ranks of C-Sec very rapidly. He was noted as an extremely hard worker by several of his Sergeants, before he shortly shot up to a Commander seat. During his time in C-Sec as a Patrol Officer, he met Tiberius Ludicius, who became a very good friend of Faroth's. They were partnered together for a time, before Faroth was promoted to Commander and Tiberius became a Sergeant of the Special Response Unit. Commanding C-Sec and his Spectre Promotion During Faroth's four years of serving as the C-Sec Commander, he was awarded for bravery and merit in dealing with multiple situations. The Council praised him in dealing with the Hannibus situation with restraint, apprehending those who decided to be Vigilante's in the situation. Although the Council never considered these major actions, he was noted for many other reasons by them. During the late fourth year of his career, he was approached by the Salarian Ambassador, who told him that he had recently been chosen as a canidate for one of the next Spectre positions. Faroth was then closely watched by several Spectre Mentors in order to reach a final verdict on his legitimacy of being placed in the role. At the end of that year, Faroth was called before the Council. He was given the rights, priveleges and status of a Spectre, along with Rina Si'Lak. Records from Faroth's mission from that point on were considered classified and sealed to the general public. Faroth also took a small amount of personal time during the early months of the next year to visit his Family. They were pleased to see that he had been succesful. His Father even began to cry at the mention of Faroth gaining a Spectre position. Recent Activity Category:Character Category:Characters Category:C-Sec Category:Spectres